


Fluffy Blanket

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced BDSM, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: The difference between the way Megaera treats prisoners of Tartarus and the way she treats Hypnos is the aftercare.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Fluffy Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> She doesn't... actually... treat Hypnos like the prisoners of Tartarus. I hope she doesn't. I just thought that it sounded snappy in the summary.

Hypnos was breathing heavily, way too heavily to be asleep despite the mask covering his eyes. Megaera felt proud of herself, how she had kept him so tightly winded until his release. He had been just as beautiful as he always became when he orgasmed.

Not that he wasn’t beautiful now, bound, marked, and shaking. He had been so good for her. Time to be good to him in turn.

The first thing she did was to untie him – of course, that always came first. She made sure that the marks the ropes had left on his skin were not too red or even bleeding; she spotted nothing of the sort. He would be fine at the end of the day, she thought, since he was a God, but this was more about the pain he might be in than his health.

He stretched as he was freed, then started to rub his wrists. Even freed, he didn’t dare take off his blindfold, even if he could. So, instead, Megaera got on all fours and gently pried it off.

Hypnos’ eyes immediately went to Megaera’s. When they met, he hazarded a shy smile, and she offered one of her own in return.

“Hey,” she whispered to him. “Hey... How are you doing?”

“All right, I guess,” said Hypnos.

All right was not enough, at least in Megaera’s book, but she was going to fix that. Very slowly, as to not startle him, she passed her thumbs over his cheeks once, twice. Then she leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, like she would do when they were alone and he had just told her for the millionth time that he loved her – it was her way to say of saying he knew it.

She got up to clean herself very sparsely and put on some underwear, then went to get him socks, of all things. He hated having his feet cold. And those were among his favourites, extra fluffy and comfortable. He sat up and picked them from her hands, slowly putting them on.

She sat back down on the bed with other items in her hands, all of them as important. The first thing she handed Hypnos was a glass of water, that he drank in one go before she put the glass away. And then she wrapped him in a large fluffy blanket, fur on the inside so that it would be all against his sensitive skin.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“No... no,” he said.

He snuggled up in his blanket then, making sure that not an inch of him was left exposed, then spread one arm out. She chuckled and gave in. She warped both her arms around him and he didn’t really, more than happy with sitting on her lap and being the little spoon. They remained still for a while. She just enjoyed being near him.

From where she was, she could see his neck and count the hickeys on them. That made her smile. She knew that Hypnos hid those anyway when he was at work: not only would it fluster him if others knew, but Hades would not be too happy about them. She enjoyed knowing that he had them anyway. If anyone tried to see Hypnos – her Hypnos – naked, they would know that he was taken already.

“You’re not too sore?” she asked after a moment.

“A little, but your thighs are soft enough that I don’t feel anything.”

“Don’t say nonsense.”

“All right, I’ll admit it, they are strong and hard as rocks but, really, it’s fine. I like it like that. I’m still a little jittery from it all.”

When Megaera heard that, she went to rub Hypnos’ back, slowly. He curled into her touch as a cat would. That was on purpose. He had figured how much she loved them a while back already. He even purred. At this point, it was nothing but fanservice.

She chuckled again. He looked back at her with the biggest of grins, ridiculously proud about how he had made her laugh.

“We should get you a warm bath running,” she said.

“Come in with me. Let’s have it together. I’ll be good this time, I promise.”

She kissed him on the forehead, again.

“You’re always good,” she said. “You’re too good. I don’t get to punish you enough.”

“You don’t _need_ a reason to punish me. You could... reward me with a punishment, sometimes.”

That was his attempt at dirty talk and, honestly, it was cute. And there she was, chuckling again. She really _was_ in love with this man. Look at her behave like some love-struck fool.

Only for Hypnos’ eyes, too.

“I’ll reward you when I reward you and punish you when I punish you,” she said. “Lay down a bit more and get some rest. I’ll get a warm bath running for you and we can share it if you want.”

Hypnos giggled – actually giggled, the dork – and got off her. He laid on the bed with a sigh, and she immediately suspected that he might have hidden how sore he really was just for the sake of a hug. Which was very Hypnos of him, honestly, and one of the things she had to insist on in the future. She wanted him to trust her completely with everything. Was that selfish of her? That she would demand that of him when herself couldn’t articulate that she loved him as often as he did?

As long as he smiled back at her, she guessed that it was fine.

She left the room but looked over her shoulder one last time. She smiled when she saw that he was already sleeping soundly, wrapped in his fluffy blankets and with his socks on.


End file.
